epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned - Skyrim vs Far Cry 3
This was suggested by Stofferex! Secondary antagonist of Far Cry 3, Vaas Montenegro, battles main protagonist of Skyrim, Dragonborn (Dovahkiin), battle each other to see which adventure game is better. Also, I'm doing a cast on this one because the costumes would be easy to pull off. Note: Italics means yelling, not references {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: transparent; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(center top , #000000 60%, #470000 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; background-color:white; border: 1px solid white; margin-top:10px;"| {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: transparent; " | style="width:100%; padding:0px; background:-moz-linear-gradient(center top , #000000 60%, #470000 100%) repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; background-color:red; border: 1px solid grey; margin-top:10px;"| |-| Dragonborn= The Last Dragonborn, (transliterated from to Dovahkiin in the Dragon language), is the player character in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Unlike previous Dragonborn individuals from history, such as Alessia and the Septim bloodline, the Last Dragonborn has the ability to use dragon shouts and can consume a slain Dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge, allowing them to learn words of power quickly. It is said that the Blades have always guided, protected, and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider "The ultimate Dragon slayer". At the beginning of the game, the Dragonborn is a prisoner, captured while attempting to illegally cross the border into Skyrim. While being transported to the settlement of Helgen, the Dragonborn discovers that Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, is a fellow prisoner. At Helgen, Imperial General Tullius sentences all the prisoners to death, but a dragon attacks before the Dragonborn is executed, providing a chance for escape. Skyrim's trailers and concept art depict the Dragonborn as a male Nord with brown hair and a short beard, wearing a studded armor, and iron helmet, gauntlets, and boots. In another trailer, the Dragonborn uses a steel sword and a banded iron shield, and in another, he dual wields a steel sword and a steel dagger. In Skyrim, as with all Elder Scrolls games, race, gender, and equipment are left to the player's discretion. |-| Vaas Montenegro= Vaas Montenegro is the secondary Antagonist of Far Cry 3 and is the poster character for the game, being featured in numerous promotional materials. During Jason's and his friend's trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you "can do anything" from Doug, the nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over the Rook Islands. After landing, they are soon captured by Vaas and his Pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant are tied up, Vaas explains how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas was going to sell them all off, to make more money. After Jason and Grant escape, and make plans to save everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, killing him. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be his undoing. |-| Cast= Nice Peter as Vaas Montenegro EpicLLOYD as Dragonborn |-| The Battle= Beat Vaas starts at 0:11 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!!!! DRAGONBORN!!!!! VS!!! VAAS MONTENEGRO!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Vaas Montenegro: You are the last Dragonborn? Well I'm about to end the race, You can't hear your failing when I'm dragon shouting it right in your face! Send you into Oblivion when I Daggerfall on you in the Arena. About to make you my slave so you can call me Alessia. Stab you with Blades, but these aren't made for guiding you. Bitch, I'm 27 years old, and I'm still smarter than you, dude. Stand back, I got a gun, not afraid to end your life, see? I may not have a bow, but my raps will make you take an arrow to the knee! Dragonborn: You're talking to a trained warrior here, I'm Dovahkiin, Dragonborn! Soul of a dragon, about to create a storm! You took Liza hostage personally, fuck you, druggy! You're just secondary, I think your rhymes are funny! You're 5'9", I'm the most dangerous being you've ever seen, I take the throne of heroes, so just call me Dovahking! You don't look that fearsome, I got the armor of gods! Let me call you a dragon, so FUS RO DAH! Vaas Montenegro: You don't know who you're dealing with here, I'm the definition of insanity, You're making my ears bleed, stop the ranting! This is a true rap battle, I wouldn't call it a fair fight, It's the scarred badass, vs wannabe knight! You're not a true hero, all you do is kill dragons! You should've acted, I'm already here, and on PC, you're laggin', I got the Experience, you haven't a clue of my power! Die grim, Skyrim, this is your final hour. Dragonborn: I still got energy, you look tired, you're not a real man, Grow a beard, look tough, try to do all you can! You're literally insane, and you had an evil mind! I'd kill you right now, but you've already died! Typical first person shooter games have no variety, I don't need guns to kill you, you ripped off of me! Skyrim's been the best, and I'm just not impressed, Try to take Vengeance on me, I'm still better than the rest. WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT???? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!! EPIC *shoot* RAP *slash* BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who won? Vaas Montenegro Dragonborn Category:Blog posts